Simple Love
by Huda chan
Summary: Beautiful days for the seventh team, special for Sasura, Sasuke and Naruto ... and Sasuke's great love for Sasuke


Nartu, Sasuke, Sakura These three people are from the seventh team and their coach Mr. Kakashi

Sakura is in love with Sasuke, but Laibali and Narto loves Sakura, but I do not follow him and Hinata love Narto, but he does not know about

Sakura: Narto is where you take me

Narto, running and holding her hand: to the restaurant Ramen

Sakura: My God

Naytu Ramen asked him and Sasura

Sakura is thinking and looking forward and talking to herself: Sasuke be really revenge Ikak and will devote all your life to revenge and do not care about Shi

Narto: Heiyi Sakura

Sakura: ...

NARTO: Sakkkkkkkkkura chtjtkhan

Sakura is beating her head: deaf, you idiot

Narto: Ahkhkhek Mabke I saw you thinking and ...

Sakura, before completing his words, went out and thought about Sasaki

While she was thinking, she went to the house and took off her bed and slept and slept

Sasuke: Narto makura Sakura is late today and it's not her usual inconvenience to delay our training

Sakura woke up and realized that the time was late for the training date and took the run of Sasuke and Narto and smiled and while she gathered her breath came Kakashi and while all of the completion of the training Haya must get the two corsets and put the pocket and disappeared

Sasuke went to hide to catch Balkartin and Sakura also and Nato Yooosh and disappeared Sasuke suddenly appeared and tried to catch the cards Kakashi Rafas Sasuke and fell Sasuke said Kakashi himself, what a strong .. Well the role of Sakura

While he was looking Sakura came out and grabbed two banners and jumped from above to trees and Kakashi attached to it came Sasuke next to her Sensei Let us light up Sasuke and Sakura at the same time and hide behind Kakashi behind Sakura and hit the palm of her neck and sank on it Sasuke and Kakashi and Narto fell from the daze Sakura Narto and Kakashi will bring a little water Sasuke Well, here I am, sitting next to her and thinking of his revenge for his brother, Sakura woke up and embraced Sasuke

Sasuke put his hand on her back and said he remembered himself

He kept away from him and said, "Do not call me."

Sakura sad voice: sorry

Sasuke felt that he wanted to say no to Etaspvi, but remember his brother who wanted to revenge him stood up and put his hand in his pocket and said:

Sakura also stood up and ran to the house crying

Sasuke is looking down and feeling guilty: ... ... suddenly Narto: Sasuke, where Sakura

SASUKI: I do not know and do not worry and go

Sakura sat on her bed and hugged her legs to her and put her head up and she cried and raised her head and said: He does not feel me and will not feel that he does not like me Hassan from day to day I was absent from my foolish actions with him and wiped away tears and returned to sleep

in the next day

While Sakura walked and went to class, Sasuke went to his place, and Naruto was also Sasuke Alesar, Sakura Plenz and Narto Alimin

Narto had his face to the surprise that Sakura to tell me Basaski never and he was sitting next to him, but she was listening to the lesson and his body and in front of her smile But it was artificial Narto whispering to Sasura and heard Sasuke: Do you want today to go with me to the restaurant Raman Sakura smile Amazl Sasaki and Narto: What did you say? I did not strike the teacher with his nerves. All sat down and sat down for all of them. They were surprised by Sakura's approval to go out with Narto and even Sasuke, but he did not show that in front of him.

While Sakura and Narto eat ramen narto: Sakura, would you let me ask

Sasuke was eavesdropping on them

Sakura yes prefer his smile

Narto, why do you want me to go out with me?

Sakura: Senna's friends

Narto with joy Yes, but Sasuke Why did not you look at him today and he was not sitting next to you Sakura excuse Narto, but do not talk about him I do not love him anymore

Narto was surprised and joy and Saski surprised and sad and went to the room was thinking about why it was because I did not give her attention and did not feel that I love her

Our good looks from tomorrow I will do to impossible to know if it is true it does not love me anymore

But I do not speak of him, for I no longer love him

Narto was surprised and joy and Saski surprised and sad and went to the room was thinking about why it was because I did not give her attention and did not feel that I love her

Our good looks from tomorrow I will do to impossible to know if it is true it does not love me anymore

the story:

In the morning, Sasuke, Sakura and Narto got up and went to school. They sat next to Sakura and took a look at them.

Sakura felt it but did not give it effect

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura coldly: What

Sasuke: Well, Lashi

Sakura wanted to know what he wanted to say, but she kept silent because she knew she would do to the follies and would be cool with her

It was over. Sasuke pulled Sakura out of her hand and to everyone in surprise and in secret Sakura sat Sasuke sat next to the school and put Sakura next to him

He said: Do you really do not love me anymore

Sakura is looking at the ground:

Sasuke: Well, before you say it, I'll take you to the seventh hour tonight

Sakura: And to ... to the dark

Before completing the Sasuke went

Sakura slept and did not care because she did not agree to go out

Sasuke went to her house and his mother opened it and said, "Where is Sakura?"

L: I do not know it's asleep you can enter

Sasuke: Thank you and went to her room behind her sleeping in her skull

Sasuke himself: I will punish you because you did not go so far as to go to her and said: Sakuraa

Sakura sleepily: from

Sasuke pulled it out of her hand and went out and said thank you my aunt loudly

Sakura: Sasuke and I have not worn yet so I'm in my bag

Sasuke: This is your punishment because you did not love me with love and you did not move until now

She was pulled out and went to a restaurant and everyone looked at Sakura because she was wearing a pajamas

Sakura is very embarrassed: God, I'm watching

Sasuke laughs: You deserve it

And they went out and sat in the throne before the sea

Sasuke: And because you will confess your love to me

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: Approached by: ..?

Sakura: Well, okay, get away

Sasuke: Say it

Sakura Shame: A ... A ... I love you

Sasuke approached and kissed her and stopped and said, "Let's go home."

Sakura babatsamah: Come on

Sakura walks as she walks by herself: will Saski stay the same or come back with a blow to revenge

SASUKI: What do you think?

SAKURA: Do not be good to meet up

She entered the house

The end….


End file.
